One More Chance
by Lylliac Jocelyn
Summary: "Namamu, ia menyebut namamu. Beri dia kesempatan sekali lagi, untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Manami-chan. Agar kau tidak menyesalinya." / Warning inside!AU/ DLDR! / For Unia Arami. [OS]


"Manami mau kemana?"

Matahari masih malu-malu bersembunyi di tempatnya dan perempuan kepang itu ternyata sudah terbangun dan bersiap-siap ingin pergi. Akabane Karma yang ikut terbangun hanya bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan tubuh _topless_ yang tertutup selimut tipis. Matanya terus mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik wanita itu menunggu jawaban. Tapi tak ada sahutan sedikitpun untuk pertanyaannya dan sepertinya Okuda Manami memang tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Karma menghela nafas, lalu mulai bangkit dari kasur hingga menampilkan celana panjang hitam yang memeluk tubuh bagian bawahnya. Manami yang menyadari Karma mulai berjalan kearahnya sesegera mungkin memakai jaket yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai –akibat ulah Karma semalam – dengan terburu.

"Manami…"

Tangan besarnya menangkap lengan kurus itu –menahanya untuk tidak pergi sekaligus memaksa si lawan bicara untuk menatapnya. Iris _mercury_ -nya yang berkilat tajam dengan aura intimidasi yang pekat mulai menekan Manami. "Jawab aku." Tukasnya tanpa nada.

Manami mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Karma yang kian menguat. "Karma-kun, lepaskan." Pintanya memohon. Sejujurnya tubuhnya masih sakit dengan kepala yang sedikit pening gara-gara semalam. Tapi dia memaksakan diri.

Ia ingin segera mencari kacamatanya dan pergi dari sini. Sedikit banyak semalam ia mengharapkan Karma akan tertidur pulas karena kelelahan, tapi tampaknya perkiraan itu meleset drastis. Buktinya pemuda itu masih memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

Kepala yang berbalut surai crimson itu menggeleng; menolak untuk memenuhi permintaan itu.

"Katakan. Kau mau kemana?" Nadanya melembut berharap dengan cara itu bisa membuat orang yang di hadapannya ini mengatakan maksud kepergiannya.

"…Uh…" Kegelisahan sangat tercetak jelas di wajah manis itu. "…A-aku…"

"Manami…" Karma kembali memanggilnya. Jika sudah begini, ia tahu ia akan berakhir di mana jika tidak segera menjawab.

Dengan tangan yang basah karena berkeringat dingin Manami mencoba memikirkan alasan yang tepat; masuk akal, untuk melarikan diri dari cengkraman Karma. Sedangkan Karma masih setia menatap wajahnya yang memucat.

"Aku ingin pulang, Karma-kun." Manami tahu tepat setelah ucapan itu terlontar Karma semakin menajamkan tatapannya tanpa perlu ia lihat.

"Pulang? Jangan buat aku tertawa, Manami." Karma merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Manami. "Di sinilah rumahmu, kau lupa?" Hembusan nafas yang menerpa wajahnya membuat Manami semakin mengkeret di tempatnya.

"K-Karma-kun…" Tidak ada celah untuk ia pergi. Tubuh kokoh itu sudah terlanjur mengurungnya dan membawanya untuk menembus ke dimensi lain yang memikat di bawah kungkungan dan gerakan liar Karma. Dan Manami tersadar sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa lolos dari Karma. Ia akan terus seperti ini baik itu sekarang ataupun nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Benarkah?

 _ **Assassination Classroom " Yuusei Matsui**_

 _ **O. Manami x A. Karma**_

 _ **Rate T+**_

 _ **Warning inside! AU, OoC(maybe), typo(s), etc.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan.**_

 _ **I hope you like :)**_

 _ **One More Chance " presented by Exceele**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

Violetnya terbuka dengan raut cemas yang melekat. Ia kembali memimpikan hal itu, ini semakin parah sejak berita mengejutkan dari teman SMP-nya –Takebayashi – beberapa hari yang lalu . Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya takut. Bayangan akan pemuda merah dengan iris matanya yang selalu menyiratkan bahaya adalah sebuah mimpi buruk untuknya.

Akabane Karma.

Nama yang beberapa tahun ini absen dari kehidupannya. Entah ia harus merasa senang atau sedih, perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk meski telah hampir lima tahun terlewati.

Karma adalah mimpi buruknya. Tapi di satu sisi Karma juga adalah masa lalunya yang cukup –sangat membekas di hati; dalam artian yang baik.

Ia tidak berbohong. Dia telah mengenal Karma sejak mereka satu SMP lalu berlanjut memasuki SMA yang sama. Tak dipungkiri banyak hal yang telah terjadi di antara mereka selama masa itu.

Berawal dari hanya kenalan berubah menjadi teman. Teman menjadi sahabat. Dan dari sahabat berubah menjadi pacar. Tentu itu semua dilandasi oleh rasa saling tertarik yang bermetamorfosis menjadi rasa suka. Manami menyukai Karma, sudah pasti. Begitu juga sebaliknya –walau masih ada sedikit keraguan akan hal itu.

"Manami-chaan…!" Gadis berambut hijau lumut itu masuk ke ruanganya tiba-tiba dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang di genggamnya.

"Kayano-san…." Manami membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tertidur lagi?"

Manami mengangguk.

"Gak baik lho, tidur di sini. Kamu jangan sampai terlalu memaksakan diri, Manami-chan." Ucapnya perhatian. Gadis berkepang satu itu hanya tersenyum simpul menghargai perhatian dari teman artisnya ini.

Tertidur di ruang kerja sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kayano-san sendiri, apa tidak apa-apa terlalu sering datang ke sini?" Tanyanya kalem.

Kayano menggeleng cepat dengan senyum manis yang terpampang jelas. "Tidak sama sekali." Manami ikut tersenyum. "Lagian aku ke sini kan untuk sekalian konsultasi denganmu." Lanjutnya. Sekaligus ingin menyampaikan sesuatu juga, tambahnya dalam hati.

Ya, bagi Manami tidak buruk juga memiliki _client_ seorang aktris terkenal seperti Kayano setidaknya itu juga membawa peruntungan yang baik untuk keuangannya.

Manami hanya seorang psikolog muda yang baru satu tahun terkahir ini melepas status pasca sarjananya dan bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit yang terdapat di Kunugigaoka. Ia menjadi seorang konselor klinis yang menangani masalah gangguan jiwa ataupun yang berkaitan dengan hambatan perkembangan mental anak. [1]

Kayano adalah seorang _public figure_ yang sudah dipastikan merasa terbebani dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi jika ada kesempatan kekasih dari Nagisa ini akan menyempatkan diri untuk menyambangi tempat Manami. Walau hanya sekedar curhat-curhat yang membuatnya menjadi sering datang ke sini.

Membantu orang adalah hal yang Manami sukai terutama jika ia bisa memecahkan masalah orang tersebut. Meski begitu entah kenapa cita-cita ingin menjadi seorang Ilmuwan masih melekat dibenaknya.

Suatu hari nanti. Harapnya, yang entah kapan terkabul.

Dan karena si surai merah pula lah dia menjadi seperti ini. Berkat laki-laki itu Manami termotivasi memasuki jurusan psikologi yang jauh melenceng dengan bakatnya yang biasa mencampur-campur zat kimia.

Dia tidak membenci laki-laki itu. Tidak sama sekali. Tapi apa yang telah Karma lakukan dululah yang membuatnya semua itu terasa buruk untuk Manami.

Manami tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan masalahnya, Kayano tahu bahkan Nagisa juga tahu. Karena pada dasarnya mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama dan berteman dekat.

Seluruh warga sekolahpun dulu tahu bagaimana perangai si surai merah itu. Tabiatnya yang usil dan terkadang suka nampak mengerikan ketika dia marah. Salah satunya skandal berdarah yang pernah dilakukannya sampai terkena _sk_ _orsing_ , hingga membuat seorang Akabane Karma ditakuti dan menempati list nomor satu sebagai seseorang yang patut dihindari. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak berlaku untuk Manami.

Manami tidak bisa pergi dan bahkan tidak diperbolehkan pergi oleh Karma –dulu.

Baginya kemarahan Karma adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak ia inginkan, tapi ketidakinginan itulah yang membuatnya bertemu dengan situasi itu.

Lima tahun yang lalu, Karma marah. Marah besar, tentunya. Dan kemarahan itu ditujukan untuknya seorang. Bukan orang lain.

Hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu dipaksa ikut rehabilitas karena tempramennya yang makin lama makin sulit dikendalikan kala itu.

Semuanya bermula hanya karena Manami menyebut nama, 'Asano.' Dan Manami sadar jika seandainya ia tidak mengatakan itu mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Pada akhirnya ini kesalahannya, kan?

Manami meremas jemarinya yang saling bertautan ketika puing-puing ingatan masa lalu itu menyergap kembali pikirannya, Dan Kayano menyadari hal itu.

"Manami-chan…" Panggilnya lembut. Sebenarnya kedatangannya kali ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting untuk Manami. Tapi gadis itu bingung, apakah ini yang ingin Manami dengar atau tidak. Apakah ini akan membuat Manami senang atau tidak.

"M-Manami-chan…" Ia bertambah ragu saat ada awan mendung di wajah manis itu. Tangannya tergerak menyentuh tangan Manami yang saling menggenggam erat.

Dingin. Pikirnya. Saat kulitnya mulai bergesekan menyentuh kepalan tangan mungil itu.

"A-apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Terkejut, pastinya. Kayano tahu persis 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh Manami. Namun, yang membuatnya tak percaya bagaimana Manami tahu?

"Bagaima –"

"Takebayashi-kun yang memberitahuku," Iris ungunya menatap kepalan tangannya sendiri. "…kalau dia sudah keluar sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Kayano menghela nafas, "Jadi… bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Gelengan pelan dilakukan Manami. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti." Bibirnya bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi buruk tentang kejadian… dulu."

Suara Manami mengecil ketika di akhir kalimatnya. Ia sadar diri, dia adalah seorang konselor tapi kini situasinya berbanding terbalik dari biasanya. Dia butuh seseorang yang pas untuk membagi keresahannya.

Konselor juga seorang manusia, kan?

"Kau tahu, dia sudah berubah." Kayano nampak mencoba menyakinkan. "Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri bersama Nagisa."

"…"

"Manami-chan." Kayano tidak menyerah meski tidak ada tanggapan dari Manami. "Temui dia, sekali saja."

"… Ta-tapi… aku…"

Manami menunduk, air matanya telah menggenang di sudut matanya. "…aku takut."

Kayano tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa itu bukanlah perasaan takut, Manami-chan."

Manami langsung mengadah menatap Kayano.

"Menurutku itu hanya perasaan khawatir yang berlebihan yang dicampur dengan sedikit rasa… rindu."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Manami-chan, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Iris itu menatap lurus ke matanya seolah menembus hatinya terdalam. "Apa di dalam mimpi itu Karma menyakitimu? Atau dia malah tidak ingin kau pergi?"

Manami tersentak, pikirannya langsung memroses dan mengingat-ingat mimpinya tentang Karma.

"Dua-duanya…, mungkin." Jawabnya agak ragu.

Kayano melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku juga sering bermimpi begitu ketika sedang jauh dari Nagisa."

"Eh?"

"Bermimpi tentang masa-masa yang pernah kami lalui. Di mana kami saling menyakiti, di mana kami saling membutuhkan, di mana kami saling berselisih paham. Itu tandanya kau ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu."

Manami mengerut bingung. "Apa… maksud, Kayano-san?"

Jari telunjuk itu menjentik. "Jika kau ingin kembali ke masa-masa yang pernah kau lalui, bukankah itu namanya kau sedang merasa rindu?"

Manami terkejut dan refleks menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak pernah bilang ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu."

"Tapi kau memimpikannya, Manami-chan."

"Memimpikannya bukan berarti ingin kembali begitu."

Kayano memijat pelipisnya, bagaimana ia bisa berubah menjadi gadis keras kepala begini.

"Dengar, kau memimpikannya. Itu berarti kau ingin mengingatnya, dengan kata lain jauh di alam bawah sadarmu kau menginginkan itu, Manami-chan!"

Tubuh itu kembali terpaku. "Aku… merindukan… Karma-kun…?"

"Kau seorang psikolog seharusnya kau sudah mengerti ini sejak lama. Tapi kurasa kau sudah menyadari ini dari dulu, hanya saja kau mencoba menepisnya dengan teori-teori psikolog dangkalmu itu."

Seharusnya ucapan barusan benar-benar menohok hatinya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak dipermasalahkan oleh Manami yang hatinya sedang kacau.

"Tenangkan dirimu dan pikirkan baik-baik." Setelah mengatakan itu Kayano berdiri dari duduknya,

"Karma sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku tahu kau juga begitu." Kaki jenjang itu mulai melangkah menghampiri pintu, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Dan sebelum pergi aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu Manami-chan."

Bibir itu mengucapkan kata perkata yang membuat Manami tercengang. Kakinya melemas seperti jeli dan langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai sesaat setelah tubuh Kayano ditelan pintu putih itu. Tangannya menangkup wajah bersimbah airmatanya yang menderas.

Manami tidak menyangka akan hal itu atau mungkin tidak memperkirakan hal itu. Isakannya semakin kuat tatkala ia mengingat ucapan Kayano barusan. Memori tentang Karma terus berseliweran memenuhi otaknya. Manami menyesal dan merasa sangat jahat. Ini kesalahannya, benar-benar kesalahannya. Apa sekarang Karma membencinya?

Dan di ruangan itu, Manami terduduk sendirian dengan berurai air mata.

.

" _Karma buta, Manami-chan._

 _Itu karena percobaan bunuh diri yang dia lakukan melompat dari lantai tiga rumah sakit jiwa tepat sehari setelah kau meninggalkannya yang akan menjalankan rehabilitas di sana. Dia koma selama hampir satu bulan sebelum akhirnya terbangun dengan keadaan buta total yang disebabkan benturan kuat di bagian belakang kepalanya._

 _Menurutmu nama siapa yang ia ucapkan pertama kali ketika ia terbangun?_

… _Manami..._

 _Namamu, ia menyebut namamu. Beri dia kesempatan sekali lagi, untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Manami-chan. Agar kau tidak menyesalinya."_

 _._

 _._

|One More Chance|

.

.

Manami berdiri menghadap jendela cukup besar yang terdapat di belakang meja kerjanya. Hari sudah sore dan kejadian Kayano datang ke tempatnya empat hari yang lalu benar-benar memberi tekanan yang kuat pada batinnya. Minggu depan Manami berencana menemui Karma, itulah keputusannya.

Wajahnya terlihat lelah, mungkin dia telah bertambah umur secara singkat dalam empat hari ini.

Langit yang memerah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mata minusnya –serta hatinya.

Merah. Seperti warna rambut seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Akai –

–Akabane.

 _ **Blush**_

Manami menggelengkan kepalanya, entah kenapa bisa-bisanya ia merona karena tidak sengaja pikiran itu terlintas.

Apa yang kau pikirkan! Batinnya.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

"Okuda-san, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya ada yang ingin dia konsultasi kan."

Suara dari asistennya menyadarkan lamunan singkatnya. Manik violetnya melirik sebentar ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri.

Masih ada sedikit waktu, mungkin bisa. Pikirnya menimbang-nimbang.

"Ya, persilakan dia masuk." Manami sibuk merapikan jas putihnya yang sedikit kusut. Penampilan dan kesan pertama kepada seorang _client_ sangat dibutuhkan karena konselor seperti Manami tentu membutuhkan rasa kepercayaan yang dalam dari c _lient-_ nya.

Seorang pria bertongkat hitam memasuki ruangan bercat putih tersebut. Bunyi ketukan yang diciptakan pantofelnya menggema di dalam ruangan yang sepi itu.

Iris ungu Manami melebar tatkala menangkap siluet tegap yang terbalut setelan _tuxedo_ hitam tanpa dasi itu sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Manami membatu.

Mata itu memandang kosong dengan percikan kehangatan yang ada dibaliknya. Juga bibir yang biasanya tercipta untuk membentuk seringai buas kini hilang tergantikan oleh senyum yang membeku di sana.

Manami semakin terhenyak. Maniknya bergetar perlahan menurunkan mutiara bening dari ujung matanya. Tangan putihnya ikut bergerak membekap mulut guna menahan tangis yang telah pecah. Ia terisak pelan.

"K-Karma-kun…" Suaranya tercekat.

Senyum di sana melebar.

"Manami, _tadaiama._ " Suara maskulin itu terdengar seperti rayuan. Begitu menggelitik Manami untuk menghambur ke dalam lingkar sepasang lengan kekar itu.

" _Okaeri,_ Karma-kun." Tongkat yang dipegang Karma terjatuh, tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Lengannya perlahan mendekap tubuh ringkih yang jauh lebih kecil darinya dengan mulut yang terus membisikan kata-kata penenang untuk wanita muda yang sedang bergetar itu.

"Aku di sini, Manami." Katanya lembut.

"…maaf… maafkan aku…." Manami terus melontarkan kata yang sama berulang kali.

Pelukan itu melonggar, Manami memanfaatkan itu untuk menghapus jejak basah di pipi yang ditinggalkannya airmatanya.

"Manami…"

Mendengar panggilan itu kepalanya mengadah menatap wajah rupawan yang sedang menatapnya lurus, walau ia tahu Karma tidak benar-benar melihat kearahnya karena pria itu memang tidak bisa.

Tangan besar itu meraba wajahnya lambat-lambat seolah sedang menikmati gestur wajahnya. Tangan itu bergerak mengelus pelipis lalu bergerak turun sedikit menyentuh matanya, ia tahu Karma pasti bisa merasakan betapa basahnya mata itu.

Masih meraba-meraba tangan itu terus menelusuri wajahnya dengan sentuhan ringan.

Hidung, pipi, telinga, semuanya tidak luput dari sentuhan Karma sampai akhirnya telapak tangan itu turun mengikuti garis rahangnya sampai ke dagu. Jempolnya mengelus lembut bibir bawah Manami yang sontak membuat wajah itu sedikit memerah.

"Kau cantik sekali." Bisik Karma yang malah memperkeruh warna wajahnya; merah padam, sayang hal itu tidak dapat lagi dilihat oleh Karma jika saja bisa laki-laki itu pasti menggodanya.

"Karma-kun…" Manami menunduk sambil menggigit bibir. "A-apa aku masih punya kesempatan? Untuk kembali… padamu?" Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Karma melebarkan senyumnya. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." Manami seketika mendongak, menatap senyum hangat yang tersungging di sana. Dirinya kembali menangis saat mata itu tetap menatap kosong. Sedih seperti terkoyak mengetahui fakta bahwa Karma tidak bisa melihat indahnya Dunia ini lagi.

"Manami apakah kau mau mendengarkanku?"

Tangan Karma bergerak turun melepaskan wajah Manami dan terganti dengan genggaman lembut pada tangannya. Menautkan jari-jari panjang itu ke sela jari-jari kecil Manami dan membawa tangan putih itu bertemu dengan permukaan bibirnya.

Manami membeku di tempat dengan jantung berisik.

Karma masih mencium punggung tangannya dengan mata terpejam.

"Maukah…" Kelopak itu terbuka menampilkan iris indahnya.

"…kau menikahiku?"

Air mata Manami kembali meleleh. Tangannya yang bebas meraih kepala merah itu untuk tenggelam dalam perpotongan lehernya.

"Ya, aku mau." Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai itu dengan sayang. "Mulai sekarang kau akan banyak dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, tidak peduli apa kekuranganmu, dan aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti aku… aku akan selalu di sini bersamamu. Selalu."

Pundak lebar itu bergetar pelan. Manami tahu, Karma sedang menangis sekarang. Bukan tangisan kesedihan yang dulu biasanya ia keluarkan ketika teringat Manami, tapi tangisan penuh syukur di dalamnya, serta rasa lega, dan bahagia. Meski mata itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya lagi, Manami tahu.

"Terima kasih."

Kedua tangan itu masih bertautan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Manami…"

Mereka menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan kecupan manis yang memabukan. Melupakan sejenak tempat mereka berpijak dan mengabaikan langit senja yang menjadi saksi bisu atas cinta keduanya.

"…sangat."

 _ **END**_

[1] Itu saya comot di sebuah blog yang saya lupa namanya /maaf. Tapi sekedar memberi informasi bahwa psikolog dan psikiater itu beda ya… kalau ingin tahu lebih lanjut silakan search di google.

 _ **Prekuel?**_

–EL –


End file.
